


Pining For You

by TheOneWithWritersBlock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithWritersBlock/pseuds/TheOneWithWritersBlock
Summary: Peridot and Lapis discuss the Camp Pining Hearts finale





	Pining For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please let me know what you think at the end. If there are any ways I can improve, and I know there are, please let me know how.

“See?” Peridot asked Lapis. “I told you, the fifth season is trash,” she said putting emphasis on the last word. “It’s no wonder the series was cancelled after this!”

She and Lapis had just finished the series Camp Pining Hearts. Well, Lapis had just finished it. Peridot had seen the entire series between working on the drill to use against the Cluster. At first, Steven claimed that there was only one episode, but eventually he gave Peridot the entire series just to shut her up when she went on her fourth rant about Pierre and Percy.

“I wouldn’t say it’s trash,” Lapis started.

“Are you kidding me?” Peridot screamed. “Of course it is! Especially in the last episode when Percy proposed to Paulette!”

“What is that anyway?” Lapis asked. “They were out in the rain by the lake, he gave her a ring, and then everything between them seemed to be fixed.”

“I asked Steven about that,” Peridot admitted. “He said it was a human ritual where two people get dressed up, gather in front of all their friends, and promise to be together forever. Steven promised that if he ever got to plan one of these ‘weddings’ he’d let me be the one to deploy flowers to everyone.”

“That sounds nice,” Lapis said to herself.

“Nice? It’s a complete waste of time.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I think that whole concept of having someone with you forever sounds nice. I wish I could feel that…”

Peridot was silent for a minute. “I… I could help you feel that. If you want, I mean.”

Lapis didn’t say anything. Peridot turned to face Lapis after a few seconds. “I… I’m sorry,” she quickly said. “Forget I said anyth…” She was cut off when Lapis leaned forward and interrupted Peridot with a kiss.

After a few seconds, Lapis opened her navy blue eyes and looked straight into Peridot’s green eyes, still open from shock. She closed her eyes and started kissing Peridot even more ferociously. When Peridot finally got over her shock that this was happening, she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Eventually, they parted. 

“Thank you,” Lapis said as she stood up and started to walk inside.

Peridot sat still in shock. She looked over at the tv and saw her reflection. There were stars in her eyes.


End file.
